Is Sun Shang Xiang an Evil Child Kidnapper?
by SilentNinja
Summary: The irrational theory which raises to suspicion of the misunderstanding incident on Shang Xiang's returning to Wu with Liu Chan. The short one shot that makes or break LB X SSX pairing. Zhao Yun set a meeting to dicuss it at the Koei building.


Disclaimer: Gosh, no I don't own them. Koei own the rights to the games while Luo Guanzhong owns the novel.

A/N: This is a very short one shot with many issues.

Is Shang Xiang an evil child kidnapper?

* * *

At the Koei building…

"What the hell is this!??" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed.

"I'll explain on this meeting I held," Zhao Yun said.

"Surely, you guys went over your heads to accuse my sister as a kidnapper," Sun Ce glared. While the rest of Wu also find this absurd.

"As I stated, this will be explained carefully, also you guys should be exchanging looks at big brother and not me," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Uh, where is Brother Liu by the way?" Guan Yu asked.

"Beats me," Zhang Fei tapped his finger on the table making noise.

"If this has anything between me and Liu Bei, I swear I'll find that idiot where he's hiding!" Sun Shang Xiang scowled.

"And you would beat the crap out of him? I like that!" Guan Ning chuckled.

"People, calm down. The whole conspiracy became a horrible misunderstanding. You know, Wu have their laws and we follow the accord Han laws and policy. Liu Bei, wanted me to investigate Shang Xiang's lawless activities as Liu Bei and the other ministers suspected. To this result, there isn't any threaten activities that can endanger our force, but it does put an issue to the alliance and your brother Quan's scheme to take Jing," Zhao Yun explained.

"So, is that why you bothered me to leave Liu Chan with you while I leave?" Shang Xiang assumed.

"Yes, but by your position, some thought you took advantage of it and made those strange 'lawless activities'," Zhao Yun said.

"Hahahahaah, shows Shu-Han are sexist," Xiao Qiao taunted.

"Ahem, where is Quan by the way," Sun Jian asked.

"Bro called it a day, don't know if he know this meeting may bait him and Liu Bei out in embarrassment to hurting poor Shang Xiang's reputation," Sun Ce said as he shook his head in disappointment. His brother isn't good at this at all.

"That's what I thought," Zhuge Liang rolleyed.

"Do you also think Shang Xiang is a kidnapper?" Zhou Yu stared at the Sleeping Dragon suspicious of Kong Ming's intention to the incident.

"Actually, she's part of the problem with this Jing zhou crisis. Her contacts with her followers and Sun Quan raise to the questioning of her intend on leaving us. She should have stayed in Wu," Zhuge Liang said as he waved his fan beating Zhou Yu to the logical sense.

"I can't believe my life been jeopardized by this!" Sun Shang Xiang screamed in horror.

"I told you to cancel the wedding, but nooo…I could have married her," Ling Tong intimidated.

"Hey Hey, she likes me better!" Guan Ning said annoyed.

"Her taste on pirates will end up making this irrational theory true, so shut it father murder!" Ling Tong argued.

"Guys, please…" Zhao Yun tried to maintain order in the meeting, but arguments continue through everyone including Guan Yu's death. Sadly, Shu and Wu will never get along…

"Hey, Zhao Yun, why Zhen Ji is here and not Wei?" Taishi Ci asked.

Zhen Ji answered with a sarcastic tone, "Because my death has this same kind of dilemma considering those fools prefer Guo Wang over me. They think I'm a lot of trouble by their side. We're women and we always are the front of the problem with Ancient China."

"Ahh," Taishi Ci nodded.

"Don't worry, everything will be cleared out, besides our author modernize our problems with today's world. Freedom of speech is the best thing in the 21st century," Zhen Ji grinned.

"And here, I wonder why Shang Xiang is an impatiently misunderstanding woman with an independent behavior my lord don't understand at damn thing besides I spend a lot of time with her. I can tell, she's worst than my wife," Zhao Yun shuddered.

"Well, this meeting is now over," Zhen Ji wiggled her finger in the screen looking at the viewers.


End file.
